Into the Blue
by scarletebony
Summary: 5 friends in the Bahamas find a sunken ship filled with treasures sunk deep in the seabed, but a nearby sunken plane filled with cocaine threatens their find. TT characters in the movie Into the Blue.
1. Prologue

**Into the Blue**

**Teen Titans version**

Author's Note

I finished this story waaaay long ago. I'm worried that you guys might not like it and that it doesn't look very presentable, so I just uploaded the prologue and first chapter for ya'll.

And if you guys like it, I'll upload all the other chapters.

I know using the TT chars with the ITB movie is weird, but I liked it, and I hope you do.

**Cyborg and Raven fans**: Both die in the end. Deeply sorry.

**RavenxBB fans**: No, they're not a couple here, even if they arrive at the island together and share an apartment.

R&R! Thank you!

**'Into The Blue' and all related characters: 20th Century Fox ©**

**'Teen Titans' and all related characters: Cartoon Network and DC Comics ©**

_Featuring_

_Robin---Richard Grayson_

_Starfire---Korina Nicholson_

_Raven---Rachel Collins_

_Cyborg---Victor Stone_

_Beast Boy---Bryce Logan_

_Red X---Xavier Red_

_Slade---Slade Byron_

_Speedy---Roy_

_Control Freak---Reyes_

_Hot Spot---Darren_

_A few changes have been made to the characters involved and the story itself._

**Prologue**

It was exactly 2a.m. in the morning when the jet soared across the Bahamas. One of the men in the jet shot a glance at the big package of boxes of cocaine wrapped together at the corner of the aircraft and grinned slyly. He and his crew were going to get big bucks for that load of drugs.

The notorious man was still fantasizing about the stacks of cash he would receive when the plane gave a violent jerk. Everybody lurched forward and he rushed into the cockpit.

"What's going on?" he demanded from the pilot, who was trying desperately to steer the plane.

The jet suddenly turned steeply downwards toward the sea and before anybody could do anything, it crashed into the deep waters of the Bahamas, bringing the men and the cocaine along with it…


	2. Intro

**Chapter 1**

Dawn had rose over the Bahamas and under the blue waters, a little below the surface, was a group of tourists who had joined a diving group to experience the beauty of the underwater world.

Richard Grayson and his friend, Victor Stone, an African-American, were the instructors of the group.

Richard was a tall suave 22-year-old with spiky black hair while Victor was a big, strong 25-year-old with only a bit of hair on his head.

Richard glanced at his underwater watch and then motioned for the group to swim back up to the boat. They all followed him up and he and Victor helped the tourists back up onto the dive boat.

"Richard!" somebody yelled from the deck.

A middle-aged man wearing a baseball cap stormed towards Richard and Richard rolled his eyes.

"Get ready for it," Victor whispered to his friend.

"Richard, you've been bringing the people up late lately! You know how we can't delay each round! We have to drop the people off and pick up another batch…" the man, obviously the big boss, droned on and on.

Soon, Richard got enough of it and turned to his annoying boss.

"So bring them down yourself," he said and shoved his boss off the boat into the water.

Meanwhile, on another part of the island, a blonde, statuesque 21-year-old girl was speaking to a crowd of people at an Underwater Centre.

"Sharks around this area are about 14 feet and they actually pretty much swallow their food whole," she was saying.

Kori Nicholson glanced down at the sharks swimming around her legs. It was a terrifying, heart-pounding sight to anybody in her shoes right then, but Kori didn't even flinch. She loved the sharks, she loved everything about underwater life and of course, she loved her job.

She drew out a fish from her bucket and threw it to one of the sharks passing by. The shark opened its mouth wide and chomped down on the fish, making a loud 'crunch' noise.

"You guys hear that?" Kori asked, looking up to the many visitors gathered at the railings.

They all nodded and there were some excited murmurs among themselves.

"Have you ever got bitten?" a young boy asked.

"Yeah, Sparky here got a little too frisky last year," Kori told him as she bent down to scratch the back of one of the sharks swimming by, "But it's just a simple case of mistaken identity,"

Morning quickly passed and noon arrived.

Kori made her way back to the old small apartment by the sea she shared with Richard and Victor. Not that she minded, but it was all they could afford.

She went over to the back of the house where she was greeted by their brown Labrador, Silkie. Then she followed the burning smell all the way to the outdoor stove, where she found a pot of overcooked brew.

"Oh, no," she sighed to Silkie, "What's your daddy up to now?"

With Silkie following close behind her, Kori headed to the small jetty next to the apartment. As she had suspected, Richard was kneeling in their old broken wooden boat, fixing a hole in the deck.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey!" Richard replied.

"Smells good in there,"

"What?" Richard asked, switching tools.

"Smells good in there," she repeated.

"Yeah, that's my famous chili and corn bread,"

Kori nodded knowingly.

"What?"

"The last time you made your chili and corn bread, you came home with a sprained ankle. And the time before that, you brought home a pregnant, 3-legged, flea-infested dog," she hinted and Richard remained curiously silent.

"You quit your job?" Kori guessed.

"No, I got fired,"

Kori nodded sympathetically. She was disappointed, but used to the unlucky happenings that took place every time Richard made chili and corn bread.

"So this is where your, uh, chili comes in,"

"Yeah, but you really should blame that old Mr. Hartigan who lives near the port. He taught me the recipe," Richard said.

"Really? Maybe you should return the recipe to him. Then all the bad luck will go away," Kori joked.

"Won't surprise me if something bad happens right now,"

As soon as Richard said that, the part of the deck he had just mended crashed down and his right leg went down with it. He stumbled, but quickly righted himself and sat down against the wall of the boat, examining his foot.

Kori quickly took off her flip-flops and cautiously stepped down onto the broken boat.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly and bent down next to him to examine his right ankle, which had a slight cut on it.

"Richard," she sighed.

"Yeah, I know," he rolled his eyes. It was time for the bad-luck lecture, but somehow he never seemed to get tired of it.

"I know all the bad luck in the world won't stop you from carrying on searching for treasure under the sea," Kori told him as she took out a few plasters from her pocket. "But that doesn't mean we're not by your side. It doesn't matter how many times you get fired or how many dogs you bring home, Victor and I will always be there for you,"

"Especially you?" Richard teased.

"_Especially _me," she smiled and held out 2 plasters. "Batman or Spiderman?"

"Batman," he laughed. "Don't you think I'm immature?"

"No, everybody has their own interests. And you're only 22,"

"22 is a big number,"

"Not if you think it is," Kori said as she peeled the plaster off the strip. "And I certainly don't,"

As she carefully placed the plaster on Richard's cut, somebody pulled his boat up next to them and honked the ship's horn.

"You guys okay?" the middle-aged man on the boat called out.

The 2 youngsters looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Xavier!" Richard called back.

The 2 got up to greet their friend, Xavier Red. They had been friends since Richard and Victor moved to the Bahamas and Kori, who was already living there, had introduced them.

Xavier was a friendly 35-year-old aspiring treasure hunter, just like Richard.

"The ol' boat looks great!" Kori gushed, admiring the sleek white boat Xavier owned.

"Thanks, Kor. Just recently polished it. But, uh, I see you have some problems with yours," Xavier said, nodding towards the old wooden boat, which looked extremely shamed next to the shiny white one.

"Yeah, been trying to fix this dump up for weeks," Richard sighed.

"Need some help?" Xavier asked helpfully.

"Nah, no thanks. It's time we scrapped this anyway," Richard said, glancing around at the dirty boat he was standing on.

Xavier then dug into his pocket and drew out a small golden ring.

"Hey, Kori, I found this the other day, buried deep in the sand bucket. Thought you might want it,"

He tossed the ring to Kori, who caught and examined the shiny ring.

"Maybe treasure boy over there can find a stone to put in it," Xavier teased Richard, who had his arm around Kori's shoulders.

The 2 laughed, embarrassed, as Xavier started to pull out of the jetty.

"So I'll see ya'll around. Tell Vic I said hi," Xavier waved and drove the boat off.

Kori was so caught up in watching him drive the beautiful white boat off that she didn't realize Richard had headed back to the apartment.

"Come on, Kor! We gotta go pick Bryce and Rachel up!" Richard yelled.

Kori woke up from her daydream and quickly followed him back into the apartment.


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome to the Bahamas, it's a pleasure having you here," the flight attendant greeted as the passengers alighted from the plane.

A short brunette 20-year-old male with green streaks in his hair with a 21-year-old black-haired goth came down the stairs.

"It's a pleasure having you here too," the boy joked and the goth laughed.

The customs officer stamped on the customs form as the 2 wild youngsters waited impatiently.

"Business or pleasure?" he asked.

The 2 looked at each other, bewildered.

Then the boy shoved his friend playfully and she laughed hysterically.

"C'mon, bro, what do you think, huh?!" he cried.

The officer stamped on the form again and smiled at them.

"Enjoy your stay,"

The 2 young friends headed out the customs office to the arrival hall. There, they were greeted by Richard, Victor and Kori.

"It's Mr. Orgy wannabe!" Victor yelled and pounced on the boy.

The two fell to the ground and started wrestling each other playfully.

Soon, they got up when they realized people were staring and gave each other a warm hug.

"Good to see you, Bryce," Victor grinned.

"Good to see you guys too," Bryce Logan returned the gesture as he gave Richard a hug.

"Nice to see you again," Richard said.

"Oh my God! Look at that body, its ridiculous!" Bryce joked, looking at Kori, who was clad in a body-hugging tube top and mini denim shorts.

"Holy shit!" Bryce swore and pulled her into a friendly hug. "How much did you miss me?"

"Every minute," Kori smiled.

"Oh my God!" he cried again, taking a full look at her outfit. "So tight, too! I like what you're wearing!"

He suddenly looked serious and grabbed her shoulders.

"You know, if you and I had met first, we could have been together,"

"Easy, cheesy," Kori laughed and shoved him playfully.

"You must be Lindsey, right?" Victor asked the goth.

She laughed lightly. "Who's Lindsey?"

Behind her, Bryce laughed nervously. "Yeah, who the heck is Lindsey?"

Then he mouthed something to Victor desperately.

After a slight pause, Victor turned back to the goth.

"Rachel," he said.

"Rachel Collins. Nice to meet you," she smiled and shook his hand.

"Victor," he replied.

"I'm Richard," Richard added and shook her hand.

"Hi, Rachel. I'm Kori," Kori came forward to shake her hand too. "Welcome to the Bahamas,"

"Hey," the goth said and turned back to the boys with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"_Rachel_," she repeated.

She then left the arrival hall with Kori.

"Dude! What's with you, huh?" Victor cried, putting an arm around Bryce's neck.

The 3 boys laughed and followed the girls out.

"Hell, I love the Bahamas," Rachel was telling Kori as they strolled down the boardwalk. "Too hot to wear pants, too hot to wear skirts, and we're two hot young ladies," She put her arm around Kori's shoulders and Kori laughed.

"You dive?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Rachel nodded.

Behind them, the 3 boys were taking their time to follow them.

"Dude, I can't believe you," Victor sighed.

"So how long have you known this one?" Richard asked, nodding towards Rachel.

"About 14 hours now. Picked her up at a bar last night," Bryce shrugged.

Rachel turned swiftly and jabbed a finger at him.

"Hey, I picked you up last night!" she snapped. "Don't start lying already,"

After she turned back to talk to Kori, the 3 boys erupted into laughter.

"Y'know, I think I'm in love," Bryce grinned.

"No way," Victor said knowingly.

After a while, Bryce grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, no way I'm in love,"

The group walked into a large white apartment with Bryce leading them.

"The guy who owned this place owed me a few million bucks," he told them. "This is how he paid the bill!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Victor grinned, gazing at the enormous swimming pool complete with an underwater table and chairs.

Richard went out to the small jetty where a sleek white speedboat and 2 jet skis were tied to the dock.

"We get the boat??" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I think that's included," Bryce smiled.

"We get the boat!!" Richard whooped, jumping up and pumping his fists into the air. "WE GET THE BOAT!"

The others laughed and followed him to the jetty.

* * *

This is the 2nd chapter I forgot to upload. I promised you guys it, so here it is. :)

_duskecho._


	4. Sharks

**Chapter 3**

Moments later, the 5 were out speeding away on the sparkling waters of the Bahamas.

Bryce and Victor were racing on the jet skis while Richard and Rachel were steering the boat and Kori was filming the boys.

Victor did a sharp turn near the boat, splashing water onto Kori and Rachel.

Bryce did a high flip in the air and waved to Victor below.

"How you like me, bro!" he yelled before landing.

Everybody laughed andRachel made sure to get every bit of the action on film.

"That was so hot!"Kori laughed.

After the short race, they all free-dived into the ocean.

Rachel and Kori played with a friendly sea turtle and Victor swam through a school of colourful fish.

Then Victor and Kori brought Rachel to their secret cavern.

"It's amazing," Rachel gasped when she saw the cave.

It was on the other side of a cliff and the entrance could only be seen if you swam under the cliff.

Meanwhile, Bryce had grabbed Richard from behind underwater and both of them had an underwater wrestle.

In the struggle, Richard's diving watch slipped off his wrist and sank down into the sand.

Just then, a shark swam by and Bryce immediately let go of Richard and swam back up to the surface.

Richard swam up after him to find him struggling back to the boat.

"Get out, Richard!" he was crying out, "Sharks!"

Victor, who was already back on the boat with the girls, turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Bryce managed to climb up the boat and was holding his hand out to Richard.

"Richard! Dude! Get out of the water!" he shouted.

Richard only laughed as he treaded water and more sharks started swimming around him.

"Dude! What're you laughing at! Give me your hand! C'mon!" Bryce yelled.

"Its fine, they're just curious!" Kori assured him.

"That's a big one," Victor commented, pointing to a big shark swimming near Richard.

"Richard! Get out! That shark is bigger than Jaws!" Bryce pleaded.

"Yeah, I know, but I lost my watch," Richard pointed to his wrist.

"You lost your watch?" Bryce asked, "Dude, you need an arm to wear a watch! Would you just get out of the water, stupid, please!"

"Kor, would you pass me the gear please?" Richard requested, ignoring Bryce.

Kori immediately got a diving mask and a pair of flippers out from under a floorboard compartment and tossed them to Richard one by one.

"Kor! What the hell are you---!" Bryce cried, shocked.

Richard put on the gear quickly with the sharks still circling around him.

"You cool?" Kori asked.

Richard suddenly grabbed his leg under the water and screamed.

"Don't give me that!" Bryce cried.

"Not funny?" Richard laughed and dived in.

Under the water, he swam all the way down to the seabed and dug in the sand, trying to find his watch.

Along the way he disturbed a few stingrays and small fish hiding beneath the sand, but continued searching.

Soon, he hit something hard and pulled it up to investigate. It was a piece of glittering stone.

Richard looked around for a moment, then swam up to the boat with his find.

"Hey, look at what I found!" he called to his friends back on the boat.

Kori took the stone from him as he climbed back up.

"It's a rock! The guy goes down for 10 minutes and comes back with a _rock_!" Bryce complained.

"It's not just a rock, dude. It's a ballast stone," Victor told him.

"He always finds these things, it's the ship that's always missing," Kori added, looking the stone over.

"You mean like, uh, the Titanic or something?" Bryce asked, "Cos' the Titanic only held pieces of rotten china, if I remembered correctly from my History class in sophomore year,"

"You obviously need to read up more on History," Rachel sneered.

"But I remember it was only china they found! Teaspoons, teacups," Bryce said.

"C'mon, we've gotta go back down. I think there're more where that came from," Richard urged them and prepared the gear.

"Really? Do we need the wire on this?" Victor asked.

"No, I don't think it's gonna be anything big," Richard shook his head, "We're just gonna go down to check things out,"

"Dude, are you insane? Do you think I'm gonna go back down there with those things?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah,"

"Bryce, they're not aggressive. It's the tiger sharks you need to be worried about," Kori explained.

"Yeah, she's right. Those tiger sharks are bad news. You know the furry ones with the stripes on them?" Richard asked, grinning.

"That's a joke!" Bryce realized. "Yeah, but it's funny though,"

He took another look at the water, churning with sharks swimming around.

"No, I'm not getting in the water," he decided.

And so, while everybody dived in, he was left alone on the boat.

* * *

3RD CHAPPIE UP.

Had VEEERY few reviews, so at first I was gonna delete the story.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASER&R this time! I'd really really appreciate it. Thanks!


	5. Unexpected surprises

**Chapter 4**

"Ugh…" Bryce sighed.

He made a final decision and opened the floorboard compartment and pulled out a mop. Then he put on his gear, said a prayer and dived down.

Bryce swam towards his friends, when he suddenly caught sight of a shark swimming towards him.

He frantically waved the mop at the shark and the shark came up to him and snatched the mop away, leaving him swimming away terrified.

Victor swam up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

He gave him a thumbs-up sign and Bryce returned it, then they both swam back to the others.

One by one, the 5 each brought up to the boat a few glittering stones.

Richard was using a long metal stick to poke in the sand when he hit something.

He dug deep in and pulled out…

Richard almost gasped out loud.

It was a dagger.

A gold dagger.

A gold dagger with a jewel-studded handle.

He stared at it for a long time, not believing his eyes, then he finally swam back up to the boat with the others in tow.

Kori placed the dagger on the deck and took off her diving mask while Richard examined the dagger more closely.

"It's gold, right?" she asked, just as excited as he was.

He examined it a little more, then gave a small laugh and kissed Kori, and then they dived back down again with the others to search for more.

Soon enough, Richard got bored of searching that area and swam off somewhere else.

As he swam by a large patch of seaweed, he found unusual things, like a lifeboat with its emergency light still blinking.

He swam further in and saw the most unusual of the things he had found.

A massive sunken plane was resting on the seabed, with fishes swimming in and out of its broken windows.

Richard, not believing his eyes, decided to find his friends to check the plane out.

Swimming to the surface, he emerged near Victor.

"Find anything?" Victor called.

"Yeah," Richard gasped for air.

"What?"

"A plane!"

"You mean like an airplane?"

"Yeah, like an airplane!"

"Well, that's odd,"

With the others following closely behind, Richard dived back down to the wreck.

Kori, Victor and Rachel had brought underwater flashlights with them, but the light wasn't strong enough to light up the whole inside of the plane, so they had to find a way in to investigate.

Rachel swam up to the plane's broken front window and peered inside.

To her horror, a man's face stared back up at her.

She screamed, gulping in sea water at the same time and she quickly swam back up to the surface, dropping her flashlight.

Richard managed to grab it and he swam up to the top of the plane.

Finding the emergency exit, he forced it open and swam inside, followed by Kori and Victor.

Bryce had decided to stay outside to keep watch.

A few red and white striped boxes were floating inRichard's way, so he pushed them aside and swam deeper into the plane.

Kori caught one and tossed it behind to Victor, who had brought the gold dagger with him.

Using the dagger, he cut the plastic box open and peered inside.

Richard and Kori saw his eyes grew wide behind his mask and he made a funny action.

Richard ignored him and turned, only to find a huge bundle of the same boxes.

He felt Kori tap him on the shoulder and saw her making a sign to tell him to stop the search.

When they left, Bryce made sure to snag a few new boxes.

The 4 swam back up to the boat where Bryce showed them the contents of the red and white box.

"It's like a multimillion dollar cocaine palace," he grinned,

"With a pool and thousands of maids waiting on you," Rachel added.

"How about a prison cell in the sunlight for 10 years?" Kori suggested sarcastically.

There was silence for awhile as they all looked at each other.

The sound of a boat motor interrupted the silence and they all looked up to see a police boat speeding towards their direction.

"Yeah, we're outta here," Richard said.

"Rich, what about this?" Victor asked, holding up a fresh box of cocaine Bryce had brought up.

Rachel looked at it for a moment, then snatched it and headed up to the higher deck to keep it.

"C'mon, don't be stupid," Kori stopped her and took the box from her.

"Oh, we're not going to get caught," Rachel said and took the box back.

"You're right, I'm not," Kori grabbed the box back again, thus starting a tug-of-war.

"We can save it for a rainy day!" Rachel tried to convince her, pulling on the box desperately, "Or a rainy month,"

"No, come on, let me see it," Kori argued and with one final tug, she got the box.

She was about to throw it into the ocean when Bryce grabbed her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, Kor, wait a minute!" he cried. "Listen, I don't take drugs, I hate drugs. But throwing this away, I dunno, it's kinda silly,"

Kori pretended to think about it for a moment while giving Richard the time to help her.

"Doesn't it sound a little bit silly? Throwing it into the ocean?" Bryce kept trying.

Richard came down to the lower deck and took the box from Kori. Then he took the dagger and cut a big hole in the box.

"What- What're you doing?" Bryce asked.

"We're throwing it away," Richard told him matter-of-factly as he dunked all the cocaine in the sea.

"Whoa, intense," Victor said as he watched the drugs fall into the water. "That's a new boat, Richard,"

Richard ignored him and after he finished dumping the drugs, he threw the empty box out to sea.

"You threw away a new boat! You threw away a new boat in the ocean!" Bryce cried exasperatedly as Richard threw the rest of the unopened boxes away.

"You guys are alot of fun," Raven said dully.

Bryce picked up the dagger from the floor and waved it around. "We're gonna keep this, alright?"

"If you want to," Victor told him.

"Okay, good," he let out a sigh of relief as Richard turned on the engine and drove the boat back to the apartment.

* * *

I updated2 chapters at the same time.

I'm gonna do the same with all the other chappies cos the story is pretty long.

I hope you guys enjoyed these 2 chaps. PLZ R&R. I'm totally beggin u guys this time. sob

LUVS.


	6. Problems arise

**Chapter 5**

"So what do you think, Richard?" Victor asked that night, when they were all lounging at the pool at Bryce's new apartment. "You think there's more treasure down there or what?"

"Big storms bring big treasure," Kori smiled.

"Oh, good! What does that mean?" Bryce asked.

"What she's saying is that once there's a big storm around here, the current will mess up the sand and bring out the goods," Richard explained. "This means that the plane we found probably downed in the storm last night,"

"Okay, so we go back down tomorrow and we dig, how about that?" Victor asked.

"But the problem is the whole place will be filled with coast guards, DEA, government officials also looking for the treasure which, if in that area, belongs to the state," Richard explained.

"Then we'll just have to let them know finders are keepers," Rachel said.

"The ones down here don't play by those rules," Kori told her.

"They'll think we're foul play," Richard added, "We're gonna have to name what it was and where it came from,"

"So, like I keep saying we go back down tomorrow, we dig and we find out!" Bryce said.

"What about the plane?" Kori interrupted.

"What about the plane?"

"We found dead bodies. Don't you think we should tell someone?"

"Uh, they're drug dealers, Kor, they're not missionaries flying care packages to starving kids in Africa," Victor told her and Rachel laughed. "Their girlfriends will have new pets before their milk refrigerator goes bad, its fine!"

"Don't you think somebody was expecting them last night?" Kori asked.

"Sure they do. This is why the more reason we have to keep our mouths closed!" Bryce told her, "Now, look, what we do is we go down, we identify the wreck and then we call the police!"

Victor turned to Richard slyly. "Unless you don't mind someone laying claim on _your_ treasure,"

Richard's head shot up immediately.

"These aren't like the kind of treasure chests you find at the bottom of a fish tank," Kori quickly said. "I mean, this stuff could be spread all over the ocean floor,"

"She's right," Richard slowly nodded.

Kori thought he had finally seen the light, but then he looked up to smile at her. "Kor, I really think we can do this,"

She was dumbfounded for a moment, then found the sudden urge to fight back.

"And the equipment we need and don't have?" she asked, thinking he would not have an answer.

"That's where Mr. Deep Pockets comes in," Richard replied, turning to Bryce, who was grinning broadly.

Kori looked down at her hands, trying to think of a clever answer or a question, anything that would make Richard change his mind.

"I mean, the bottom line is we could spend the rest of our lives waiting for another opportunity like this," he suddenly said.

Kori considered that for a moment, then smiled. "Alright,"

"What? I can't hear you," Victor called.

"Alright!" she laughed. "Under one condition!"

"Fine!" Bryce gave in.

"We report that wreck as soon as we can make the claim," Kori told them, "And we stay the hell away from it until then,"

There was complete silence as everyone turned to look at Rachel.

She gave a nervous laugh. "Don't look at me!" she cried. "C'mon, guys, I'm just gonna sit here, sucking my thumb, while you guys dive for treasure in the Caribbean!"

"So it's settled," Bryce announced, pointing the dagger at everybody in turn. "Not a word, anybody,"

Rachel used her fingers to 'zip' her mouth, then grew impatient. "Got it, got it, got it, got it," she said quickly and raised her wine glass. "Can we have a toast to this, please?"

Her friends all raised their glasses and Bryce and Victor took a huge gulp of beer each from the bottle.

"We're gonna be rich, people!" Rachel whooped.

Only Richard and Kori toasted in silence.

"Cheers!" Victor called out.

"Cheers to being loaded!" Rachel laughed.

The next morning, Richard and Bryce went to see a dive tycoon.

Slade Byron was one of the richest men in their city who sold various diving gear.

"I need an airlift, 4 sets of auto gears, computer rigs, air tanks…" Richard droned on as he followed behind Slade along the boardwalk. "You got all that?"

"Not a problem," Slade said.

"But I need a sand blower, seismic sonar…" Richard started again.

Slade grew irritated and stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face him.

"Look, I've got everything you need in that boat alone," he told him and nodded at the jetty. "But you gotta pay!"

Richard turned to see an enormous boat with all the diving gear installed. "How much?"

"30 grand!" Slade told him, and then looked over Richard's shoulder to Bryce, who was waving his cell phone in the air.

"Hello? Hello?" he shouted into the phone then waved the phone around again.

"What's with your friend over there?" Slade asked.

"Oh, he's the best. He's paying for me," Richard looked at Bryce, and then turned back to Slade. "30 grand?"

"30 grand!" Slade repeated. "Give me 2 weeks. I'll carry a note, you do good, you get the toys,"

Richard nodded, and then walked over to Bryce, who was shouting in the phone again.

"What do you mean I'm meaning? He's a criminal! Criminals don't have meanings!" he protested.

The person on the other line must have hung up on him, as he hastily shut the phone and groaned.

"Hey, what's up?" Richard asked curiously.

"I can't believe this guy! The nerve! I can't believe it!" Bryce cried. "I basically saved this guy's life! 10 years I get him off, but he can't loan me a couple of thousand dollars,"

"What- What're you saying? I thought you had the money typed out,"

"Didn't I tell you about the Vegas thing?"

"Yeah, you told me it was no big deal! You told me it wasn't a problem!" Richard said, preparing for the worst.

"I lied," Bryce confessed and Richard felt his heart sink. "Yeah, Richard, I lied,"

"But why didn't you tell me? I mean, you…" Richard's voice trailed off slowly.

"Tell you what? Look, Richard, you want to hear my sob story? Well, here it is! I borrowed money from the wrong people! I took out a loan! And now I'm really weighed down!"

"Yeah, but…" Richard said, and then suddenly grew angry. "Why didn't you tell me, bro! Why didn't you tell me you didn't have any freaking money! This is bullshit!"

He furiously stormed off, muttering curses under his breath as he went.

* * *

Whoo.

I didn't mean to make Beast Boy be such a jerk at this point, nor at the other points in the story, but that's the way the whole thing's supposed to be. I also didn't mean to change all the others' characters, like them being all obsessed with the treasure and all, but it has to be this way or it would've kinda defeated the purpose.

Weeeeell. The best I can do is apologize. So, **SORRY**. I didn't wanna make them this way either. I preferred their old selves. **XP**

Hope u enjoyed this chappie. Ciao.


	7. The story

**Chapter 6**

That afternoon, the 5 friends took the big boat out to sea.

Wearing flippers, diving masks and air tanks on their backs, they brought the needed gear down.

Richard went first, holding the sand blower in front of him.

The others held special cones and ropes and a metal detector.

Victor and Bryce set up the cones at 4 corners of the seabed while Rachel and Kori wound the rope around all 4 cones, creating a cordoned square area.

Bryce then took over the metal detector and scanned the seabed for any signs of metal while Kori snapped pictures with an underwater camera.

Soon, Bryce got a reading and he waved Richard over to him.

Richard swam over with the sand blower and pointed it at the area.

Sand blew in all directions and Bryce reached in and pulled out part of a long metal chain.

He continued to pull at the chain excitedly and the chain slowly extended.

Bryce gave the chain one final tug and the whole link emerged from under the sand.

It was just a broken piece of chain, to his despair.

He put the chain down and continued searching.

Nearby, Rachel was using a sand bucket to dig up parts of the sand.

She soon got bored and looked over to her friends.

They were all busy scanning the seabed, taking pictures, blowing sand and poking the seabed with a useless metal stick.

Behind her mask, Rachel rolled her eyes.

Why couldn't they do something more fun? Like… exploring the plane?

Rachel made sure her friends were not looking, and then quickly swam towards the location of the plane.

Behind her, Kori and Richard were blowing some sand away.

Kori reached into the cloud of sand and pulled out what looked like a gun, but had been covered in stone over the years.

They continued searching, completely unaware that Rachel had disappeared form the scene.

Meanwhile, Rachel had reached the plane wreck.

She found the opened emergency exit and swam in.

She had been dying to see the inside of the plane since the previous day. She had gravely regretted opening her mouth when she saw the dead man.

Shaking the horrible thought away, Rachel swam deeper inside the plane.

She was looking around when her air tank suddenly ran out of air.

She tried to adjust her mouthpiece, thinking the tube had been somehow broken.

Instead, she disconnected the air tank itself. The tank floated off her back, along with her mouthpiece and diving mask.

She struggled, desperately trying to put the mask back on, but failed to do so.

Meanwhile, back at the search site, Richard felt his oxygen running out.

He glanced at his oxygen meter and saw the arrow pointing at the red space.

Looking around, he found none of his friends and decided they must be back on the boat.

He swam back up to find only Victor, Bryce and Kori.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked.

"What's going on?" Kori questioned.

"I dunno, where's Rachel?" Bryce asked, thinking it was a game.

"I thought she was with you," Victor said.

"Give me a tank!" Richard cried, pulling his own air tank off his back onto the deck.

"She's not with you," Victor guessed.

"Give me a tank! C'mon!" Richard yelled hurriedly.

Kori grabbed a spare tank and quickly dropped it into the water.

Richard dove back down and swam to the plane wreck, grabbing the air tank along the way.

He found the emergency exit and swam in.

Inside, he found Rachel's empty tank floating in the water.

He swam further in and saw Rachel's legs.

She was holding on to the top of the plane, where there was an empty space for her to breathe. The water level reached up to her mouth.

Richard swam up and treaded water next to her.

"What're you doing here?" he demanded angrily.

"What do you think I'm doing here, huh!" Rachel laughed bitterly. "I had enough of your stupid ship and I turned around and you disappeared!"

Richard stared at her suspiciously.

"What?" she finally asked.

"I told you to stay away from the plane,"

"I didn't take anything,"

Seeing that he didn't believe her, she pulled her body up a little more.

"You want to search me?" she asked. "Here, go ahead,"

Richard looked at her angrily, and then held up the air tank.

"Let's get outta here," he told her and sank back down under the water.

* * *

"Salt water and silver sulphide will reverse the process," Richard explained later that day.

They had put the artifacts covered in stone they had found into a tank filled with chemicals.

"Whatever, bro, that'll take us back to the treasure," Victor said.

Bryce pulled out a gun and showed it to Richard.

"This is an old gun, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, the loader's here," Richard replied and showed them the bullet loader.

Victor took the gun from Bryce and stared at it closely.

"There's some, uh, markings here," he observed. "What does it say?"

"You're such an ass," Kori snapped and took the gun from him. "Looks… Spanish,"

"Give me that," Bryce grabbed the gun. "It's something an alien would write,"

"Thanks for the information," Rachel sneered and snatched the gun from him. "Let me see it!"

After staring at the markings for awhile, her face lit up.

"Oh, I know what it is!" she grinned. "'_Six semper tyranous'. _That means 'always a tyrant,'"

Everybody looked at her, amazed.

"What?" she laughed. "Catholic boarding school!"

"So what? A roman ship?" Victor asked.

"A 17th century dagger? I don't think so," Kori said.

"No, this is an American ship," Richard told them and held up a book. "Here it is, right here,"

"'_Six semper tyranous_'-'_Thus ever a tyrant_''," he read. "Okay, so we're close,"

As he continued reading from a passage, Kori reached into the tank and pulled out another gun.

"…after he had assassinated Abraham Lincoln in 1865," Richard finished.

"Richard… check this out," Kori said softly, staring at the gun.

Richard and the others leaned over and she showed them a map carved on the gun's side. "Isn't that shaped like the B province?"

"That's this island, right?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah,"

"It's a silver gun…" Richard said softly.

"What?" Rachel asked.

* * *

"Later they confirmed it was a slave pirate who had a huge collection of sliver weapons he used in battle," Richard read from a book and held up the silver gun. "And this was his, right here,"

The 5 were in Richard, Victor and Kori's old apartment, reading up on the artifacts they had found.

"Whose?" Bryce asked.

"Thomas Pores," Richard replied.

"The runaway slave turned pirate," Kori said.

"Yeah, this guy was crazy. His crew ate alligators, drank blood, gave the confederates a hell of a time," Richard added.

"Lemme see that," Victor said and Richard passed him the book.

"So…" he pointed to a picture of a pirate. "This is Snoopdog Silver,"

Rachel and Bryce, who were next to him, laughed.

"And this is his crew," Victor continued, pointing to another picture.

"So what do you think we've found?" Bryce asked.

"I think we've found the ship," Richard grinned. "I think we've found Le Zephyr,"

"Yeah?" Kori asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Wow," she smiled.

* * *

"Le Zephyr was owned by a wealthy heir. When the war broke out, he took his ship, he took all his silver, all his antiques, all his jewelry, whatever he's got on board and they try to make a quick beeline for France," Richard explained during dinner.

"But Snoopdog Silver screwed up his itinerary and got spotted by a Frenchman," Victor added.

"Oh, but the ship wasn't the only thing he took," Kori said. "He also took the Frenchman's daughter,"

"He kidnapped her?" Rachel gasped.

"No," Kori grinned. "She ran away with him. Not long after the ship was sunk, they were spotted living together in a wooden shack by the sea,"

* * *

"Oh my God, it's just like a fairytale," Rachel said.

The 5 had continued the story at an outdoor campfire near the sea and Kori was sitting against Richard with his arms around her.

"They knew the Frenchman would eventually catch up with them so they sunk the ship to blow them off their trail," Kori told them.

She turned behind to face Richard and he pulled her into a long kiss.

Bryce was about to continue the story when he spotted them.

"Before I start, stop kissing! It's disgusting!" he snapped. "No self-respecting pirate would ever do that!"

The young couple pulled apart and laughed.

"That's ridiculous! F.Y.I., this driver was too busy smooching his girl that he took his eyes off the road and crash! Splash! Right into a rock!" Bryce cried and they all laughed.

"Guys, this is my new Romeo, right here!" Rachel told them and put an arm around Bryce's neck.

"Its reality," Bryce shrugged.

"I really don't care what happened to him," Richard said. "Cos' the fact is Le Zephyr's down there, and if we have found it, we have hit the motherlode of motherlodes!"

"What kind of motherlode are we talking about here?" Victor asked.

"Tens of millions," Richard nodded. "In 1861,"

"Sounds like hundreds of millions now,"

"More," Kori grinned.

"That's insane!" Rachel laughed.

"If we want all of it to be ours, we have to come up with something that says Le Zephyr and…" Richard started.

"No, no," Rachel interrupted. "What we need to do, is figure out what thousands of millions divided by 5 is! That's what we need to figure out!"

"That's so crazy," Victor said.

"Couldn't imagine," Kori smiled as Richard started making roaring noises in her ear.

She laughed and jabbed him hard with her elbow.

* * *

hahahahahahahahahahaha.

Iwonder what **$10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.00** divided by **5** is.

No, I'm serious.

Wow. Whoever owns this much must have theirpalaceoverflowing.


	8. The cannon

**Chapter 7**

Early next morning, the 5 friends drove the boat out to sea again.

Rachel had a towel wrapped around her lower body and was pulling off her shorts to change into her bikini.

"Rachel, you need to stay on the boat," Richard told her, coming down to the lower deck.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cos' you need to keep an eye open for business," he explained while helping Kori put on her air tank.

"I'd still get my cut, right?"

"Don't worry, we're partners," Victor told her and started preparing his gear.

"Fine, I'll stay up here and work on my tan," Rachel gave in and pulled her shorts up again.

The remaining 4 friends got their gear and dived down.

Richard was scanning the seabed with the metal detector when he got a strong reading.

Bryce swam over to him and dug in the sand.

He felt something hard under the sand and slapped Richard on the back.

Back on the boat, Rachel was lying on a mat on her back.

She had removed her bikini top and was relaxing quietly.

Suddenly, she had a brainwave. Quickly, she got up and headed for the boat's digital map system.

Underwater, Victor had used the sand blower on the hard object.

Slowly, the sand stirred to uncover what looked like a cannon.

Kori quickly snapped pictures while the boys continued to get the cannon completely out.

On the boat, unknown to them, Rachel was feverishly writing down the longitude and latitude of their location, making sure to get every detail right.

Back under the sea, the 4 had attached the cannon to 2 airlifts and were filling them with air.

As the airlift brought the cannon up, Kori was excitedly taking pictures.

Rachel was lying on the mat again, impatiently waiting for her friends.

Just then, she heard the sound of a boat horn.

Looking up, she saw a police boat coming towards her.

Kori's head swiftly shot up.

Another boat had stopped next to theirs!

Rachel quickly stood up casually and shot the police a wide smile.

"Is everything okay up here?" the head police asked.

"Y-Yeah!" she nodded nervously.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just trying to, you know, get some sunlight,"

The head police removed his sunglasses.

"Can you cover yourself up, miss?"

Rachel looked down at herself and her face turned red.

"Sure," she said and quickly reached for her bikini top.

Kori motioned for the cannon to be lowered back onto the seabed and Richard reached for one of the airlifts to release the air inside.

Bryce motioned for him to stop, but Richard had already pulled the release rope.

Air bubbles shot out from under the airlift balloon and the right side of the cannon went down.

Unfortunately, Bryce was on that side of the cannon.

The cannon pushed him downwards towards the seabed while Richard and Victor desperately tried to reach for the airlift.

"Do you have any drugs or weapons onboard?" the head police asked.

"No," Rachel shook her head. "I don't,"

"This is the police; we have rights to search the vessel,"

The cannon pushed Bryce all the way down to the seabed, trapping his arm under it.

He let out a pain-filled groan and air escaped from his mouth piece.

Richard, Kori and Victor tried desperately to lift the cannon, but failed to do so.

Back on board, police were searching the whole boat while Rachel waited impatiently.

To her horror, a policeman came up on deck with a bag of cocaine.

"Sir, I found something!" he called and showed the head police his find. "Looks like drugs to me,"

"Are these yours?" the head police asked Rachel.

"No, not mine!" she sighed.

Richard was using his mouthpiece to pump air into the empty airlift balloon while Victor and Kori were trying to lift the cannon.

Suddenly, a shark swam towards Kori, mistaking her silver diving suit for a fish.

She quickly pushed its nose and it swam away.

Richard kept pumping air in the balloon when suddenly, the mouthpiece gave a slight jerk.

He glanced down at the oxygen meter to find the needle at the red mark.

He threw his mouthpiece aside and quickly took off his air tank.

Meanwhile, Bryce's air tank had also run out of air.

He gave Kori a hand signal and she quickly took off her mouthpiece and passed it to him.

He took a breather from it then gave it back to her.

Rachel impatiently walked around the deck, watching the police practically tear the place apart.

"What's your name, miss?" she heard the head police ask.

She swiftly looked up at him and after a slight pause, "Rachel,"

Kori and Victor's air tank had both emptied and while he and Richard tried to lift the cannon, Kori swam over to the still-filled airlift.

She stuck her head in and took a few deep breaths, then swam back down.

She swam over to Bryce and pressed her mouth against his, transferring the oxygen to him.

Then she swam back up to the airlift and did the same thing to Richard and Victor.

Richard and Victor positioned themselves at each end of the cannon and both of them used all their strength to lift it while Kori grabbed Bryce's free arm and tried to pull him out.

Luck must have been on their side as Richard and Victor lifted the cannon easily.

Kori quickly pulled Bryce's arm free and they all quickly swam back up to the boat.

Richard was the first to climb up the ladder.

"Is everything cool?" he called.

The head police turned. "Richard?"

"Hey," Richard greeted and turned to help Kori up.

"Yeah, everything's cool," the head police told him. "I didn't recognize your boat,"

"Yeah, it's a friend of mine's,"

"Hey Kor," the head greeted as Kori climbed up the ladder to the deck. "How're you doing?"

"Hey Roy!" she smiled. "Good,"

She gave him friendly hug and then went to keep her gear.

"How's Alice and Emily?" she asked.

"They're fine," Roy, the officer replied.

Nobody noticed as Kori furrowed her brow deeply and gave a relieved look.

"Alright, boys! Time's up!" Roy called to his team.

"This is my friend Bryce," Richard introduced as Bryce climbed onboard.

"Hi, Bryce," Roy greeted.

"How're you doing?" Bryce asked, forcing a smile, and then nodded at Rachel. "That's Rachel up there,"

Roy turned and Rachel gave him a small wave, then she turned back, clearly irritated.

"Yeah, we've met," Roy said and turned back to see Victor climbing up.

"Yo," Victor greeted and Roy gave him a nod, turning back to Bryce.

"What happened to your arm?"

Bryce looked down at the arm that had been trapped under the cannon. It had a deep cut on it.

"I kinda got too close to the…" Bryce paused, desperately trying to think of something.

"He got cut on a shark's fin," Richard quickly told him, "We ran into some down there,"

"I see," Roy said, a little suspicious. "Since when did you start diving, Richard?"

"Well, you know, I quit my job," Richard lied. "I decided to just spend my life diving instead,"

"Spend your life… diving?" Roy asked. "Since when did you quit?"

"Okay, I got fired. I didn't want to lose face, you know me," Richard shrugged.

"Why were you down there?" Roy questioned and this time, Richard looked dumbfounded.

"I just had an urge, you know," Kori told him, thinking quickly. "I couldn't resist. I wanted to show these men how a real shark looks like up close,"

Roy took that answer and he nodded.

"I didn't think too much about it," she shrugged and Richard tried to hide his triumphant smile.

"Yeah, it got too close and I almost pissed on my pants," Bryce said and they all laughed.

"You're crazy," Roy grinned. "Don't get too close to those sharks again or you might pollute the entire ocean," They all laughed again.

"Alright then, bye," Roy told them and gave Kori another hug. "Gotta go search other boats lingering around,"

"My regards to the girls," she smiled.

"Take care of that arm," he told Bryce and left.

"See you!" Victor called.

"Bye, guys!" Kori added. "Have a good day!"

"Bye, boys," Rachel waved and saluted to them. "Thanks,"

* * *

Hoo. A little action in this chappie!

Luvs.


	9. Dancin and Fightin

**Chapter 8**

Loud music filled the entire apartment that night and total strangers danced around.

It was so crowded you could have your foot stepped on a few hundred times in just a few seconds.

While Rachel and Kori were somewhere out on the dance floor, Victor was spinning tracks on the radio and Richard and Bryce were drinking at one of the tables.

"We'll do it 50-50," Bryce was telling Richard. "That's half for me, half for you and Kori,"

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"Don't say it. Do not say it," Bryce said. "Rachel-not family! You and I-family! Rachel-not family!"

"You- You're cutting her out?" Richard cried.

"Yeah,"

"You can't cut her out! Guaranteed she's gonna tell everyone!"

"She's gonna talk?"

Just then, Rachel came bounding toward them, laughing away.

"Get up!" she ordered. "Go!"

"For what?" Bryce asked.

"Protect my ass!" she snapped. "C'mon!"

She dragged the 2 out to the middle of the crowd and from there Richard went to dance with Kori.

Rachel was dancing up to Bryce when he shouted something to her and walked away.

"Wait, what!" she yelled.

Ignoring her, Bryce ran towards the pool and dived in.

Meanwhile, Kori had gone to get a drink and Richard was standing alone at a corner.

"Hey, Rich," someone said.

Richard looked up to see an old friend, Darren.

"Hey, pal," he greeted.

"Listen, people have been asking me about what you've been doing, where you've been diving, how you've been hanging out with,"

"What did you tell them?" Richard asked, feeling a little worried.

"I told them I don't know any shit, I said nothing," Darren replied. "I've got your back, trust me on it,"

"Yeah, I appreciate that. Thanks,"

"Everything cool?"

"Yeah," Richard nodded. "Yeah, everything's cool,"

He quickly left to find the others.

Bryce had gotten out of the pool and had tied his wet shirt on his head.

He was walking around, doing a crazy dance every now and then, with a grin plastered on his face.

"Here he comes, here he comes!" he was shouting.

He walked over to the DJ booth to find Victor, who had earphones on his head and was bobbing his head to the beat.

"Where's Rachel?" Bryce asked, but Victor had his eyes closed and couldn't hear a thing except the music.

Bryce shot him an irritated look, and then went to find Richard and Kori.

He found them at a corner, with Richard talking to her very seriously about something.

"Yo, bro, you should've done it a lone time ago," Bryce told Richard and he gave Bryce a confused look.

"Anyway, have you seen Rachel?"

"No, and it's not what you think, I was just---!" Richard started.

"Yeah, I know," Bryce waved him off and turned to Kori. "Rachel?"

She shrugged and shook her head.

Richard attempted to explain again, but Bryce left quickly, not wanting to interrupt _whatever_ they were doing.

Emphasis on _whatever_.

'Stupid Richard,' Bryce thought and chuckled. 'Never had the guts to admit---'

His thoughts were cut short when he spotted Rachel at the bar.

The bad thing was, she was with another guy whom Bryce recognized as one of the nuts in Xavier Red's team at the marine centre where Kori worked.

He angrily went up to them.

"Hey!" he called.

The guy looked up. "What?"

"Her," Bryce nodded at Rachel.

"What about her?" he asked, getting angry.

"I'm telling you, she's with me," Bryce said.

"Bryce, it's cool," Rachel interrupted.

"What's cool?"

"He's cool." She turned to the guy. "Do you know he works at Korina's marine centre?"

Of course, Bryce already knew that, so he didn't say a word.

Rachel got bored by the silence, so she turned back to Bryce.

"Hey, you wanna do a little pop?" she asked, jabbing her finger towards the bar behind her.

"Sure," Bryce replied and passed her his shirt, which he had taken down form his head. "Hold this,"

To Rachel's horror, he gave the man a hard punch in the face.

"Hey, hey!" she cried.

A fight ensued and the crowd around them increased.

Richard and Kori noticed the commotion and they rushed over.

Richard finally managed to pull Bryce back and with Kori's help, dragged him away.

Rachel quickly followed after them, pulling Victor along when they passed the DJ booth.

"Yo! I was on a power jam!" he protested. "You're really cramping my style here!"

"Shut up," Rachel snapped.

In front of them, Richard had his arm firmly around Bryce's neck.

"Why the hell did you pick a fight with him!" Richard was shouting furiously.

"Look, I didn't pick a fight with him!" Bryce cried, Richard's arm tightening around his neck. "I didn't pick a fight with anybody!"

Then he choked and Richard hastily released him.

"I tried to stop him, he didn't listen," Rachel lied.

"Shut up!" Bryce turned and yelled at her. "Shut up!"

Rachel got frightened by his outburst and held up her hands in defeat.

"No, _you _shut up!" Richard told Bryce. "And don't you screw this up!"

"Okay, okay," Bryce gave in. "I'm sorry. I apologize,"

Richard gave him a hard slap on the back, and then they all left.

* * *

Big character change here. Sorry 'bout that.

I didn't want any of them to change, actually. But it's the story.

Hope y'all like it... I'm still not gettin enough reviews. sob.

I might delete it sooner or later. Luvs.


	10. Expedition Red

**Chapter 9**

The sun glared down at the ocean the next day as they went out to sea again.

Another boat was trailing them not far behind, which was exactly what they wanted to happen.

They all dived down somewhere near the cave to lead the men off the trail, or in this case, away from their treasure.

Back on the surface, the other boat stopped next to their boat and two men climbed over.

They began searching the boat like the police did, leaving every stone turned.

Under the water, the 5 saw the boat next to theirs.

Richard pounded his right fist into his other hand and Victor and Bryce both nodded.

They handed the air tanks and their masks to the girls and headed back up to the boat.

While Victor pounced on one of them, Richard pounced on the other and Bryce grabbed whatever they were holding that belonged to the 5.

The man whom Richard was on was especially strong and Richard quickly pushed him all the way back to the corner of the boat, throwing both into the water.

Richard grabbed hold onto the bottom of the boat and wrapped his legs tightly around the man's waist.

The man struggled hard, but Richard's grip was firm and he was caught under the boat without any oxygen to breathe.

Up on deck, Victor had thrown the 2nd man against the side of the boat.

Before he could get up, Bryce grabbed his heavy bag and slammed it hard against his head, throwing him backwards even more.

He finally scrambled up and back onto the other boat.

Below, Richard had finally released the man.

He quickly swam up to his own boat, desperately in need of air.

"Go, go!" he yelled to his partner as he climbed onboard.

Richard climbed back on deck just in time to see the other boat speed off.

"You alright?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Richard replied.

"What the hell was that all about?" Victor cried.

"Guys!" Rachel called as she and Kori climbed back up to join them.

"Look at this," Kori handed Richard a black hat. "The man you trapped under the boat dropped it,"

Richard took the hat from her and stared at the words closely.

'**Expedition Red'**

Later that afternoon, Richard brought the hat to the marine centre and found Xavier Red fixing some ropes at the jetty with some of his team's help.

"Yo, Red!" Richard called.

"Richard!" Xavier greeted. "What's up, man?"

Richard tossed the hat at him and he caught it.

"Two of your men were messing around my boat this morning," Richard snapped as Xavier looked the hat over.

"What's going on, boss?" one of Xavier's team asked.

"I don't know," Xavier said and turned back to Richard. "Richard here found a hat. He seems pretty excited about it,"

"Tell your boys to stay away from my boat," Richard growled.

"My boys?" Xavier chuckled and turned to his team. "My boys have been bothering this man?"

"No sir, Captain," one of them said.

"I've got over 100 people working for Expedition Red," Xavier told Richard, turning back to him. "This hat could belong to anybody,"

He placed the black hat snugly on his head.

"Stay away from us, okay?" Richard asked.

"Look, you're the one who boarded my boat without permission,"

Richard glared at him for a moment, and then headed back to his truck.

* * *

Short chappie, but yeah. :) 


	11. Persuasion

**Chapter 10**

It was evening.

While Kori had gone out for awhile, Bryce took the chance to talk to Richard.

They were on a cliff near the coast, overlooking the ocean.

"Yeah, I know that I need money to get the stuff that we need," Bryce shrugged. "Only I can't go down and get it by myself,"

"What're you talking about?" Richard questioned.

"What I'm talking about is not a lot, Richard. What I'm talking about is just enough to get what we need,"

When Richard didn't reply, Bryce continued. "Look at me right now at my face and tell me you've never thought about it,"

"Yeah, of course I've thought about it," Richard admitted. "But have you thought of the penalties down here for drug trafficking?"

"Uh-huh, I know exactly what they are,"

"And you're still thinking about doing it?"

"Look, maximum for first-time trafficking. You know what that is, Richard?" Bryce asked, and then answered himself. "5 years. 5 years, Richard. It took me long enough to get to law school and pass the bar,"

"5 years, huh?" Richard laughed. "Man, you won't last 5 _days_ in the jail!"

"Yeah, and you know what?" Bryce asked, becoming serious. "We're risking our lives! We're risking our lives every single day looking for a 150-year-old ship that _might_ be buried under the bottom of the ocean! While a hundred million easy, _easy_, sits in a plane just 100 yards away!

"We need the money; we need to get that boat, Richard! And what do we do? We keep swimming by as if it doesn't exist! Tell me what's crazy?

"Jesus Christ, I'm done with these people! I've defended these people! The people who lived on this island, who developed this island, they'll not give it free to people, Richard. This is not rocket Science!"

"I'm not a drug dealer," Richard simply said.

"No, you're not a drug dealer, you're a 22–year-old dynamo," Bryce told him and he laughed.

"You are!" Bryce protested. "What's so funny? You live in an old house that's practically falling to pieces and you've got 50 bucks to your name on a good day!

"And Kori! Kori! Come on, how long can a girl like Kori stick around if you don't do something about it?"

"Kori is not like that," Richard sighed.

"They're all like that," Bryce rolled his eyes.

"Korina isn't!"

"Yeah, right," Bryce snorted. "So tell me what will happen in the future? You'll live in a huge mansion bigger than the White House, you'll finally marry Kori, and you'll drool and go on and on about how you're the one who found Le Zephyr.

"It was you _until_ Xavier came along. And he stole that ship right from under you. Would you like that?

"I know you're a winner. Winners make the rules and losers live by it. But it's a one-time thing, bro. One-time-thing. That's all it is,"

Richard thought about it for a moment, then sighed and turned to leave.

"Where're you going?" Bryce called. "The conversation's not done yet, Richard!"

When nobody answered, he turned.

He was all alone on the cliff.

Rachel was standing on the balcony, admiring the sunset, when Bryce walked into the room.

"He didn't fall for it," he told her.

Rachel turned and shot him a disturbed look, then turned back.

Bryce felt as irritated as her, but ignored it and left the room.


	12. The Deal

**Chapter 11**

On the other side of the city in the small little apartment, Richard and Kori were getting ready for bed.

Victor had moved over to Bryce's big place, leaving them alone.

Richard was lying on his bed, reading a book.

"I think it matters," Kori said from the bathroom.

"What matters?" he asked.

Kori came out of the bathroom and leaned against a wall, brushing her teeth.

"The pirate and the girl," she replied. "I think it matters that they gave up their treasure for love,"

"You do," Richard smiled.

"Sure,"

She returned to the bathroom to wash her mouth.

"I'm not surprised you said that," Richard called.

She came out and bounced on his bed playfully.

"What about you?" she asked. "Will you give up treasure for love?"

"That's an easy question," Richard grinned. "I would definitely take the treasure,"

"You're such an ass!" Kori laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You wouldn't!"

"No way," he said and pulled Kori into his arms.

"Yes, you would,"

"No way,"

There was silence.

"We have a good life, a great one," Kori said softly. "You should ask yourself what's missing in your life that money won't get you,"

When he didn't reply, she climbed over to her side of the bed and went to sleep without a word.

* * *

Late that night, Richard lay wide awake in bed with Kori sound asleep next to him, thinking about what Bryce and Kori had said.

Unknown to him, his 3 friends had taken the speedboat out to sea.

Bryce and Victor had put on their diving gear and Rachel had brought along the coordinates she had noted down the other day.

"Good?" Victor asked, he and Bryce preparing to dive.

"Hold on, hold on!" Rachel said.

She stared at the digital map readings for a moment, and then shouted, "Now!"

The 2 boys dove into the dark waters, and Bryce spotted a shark.

But they both ignored their fears and swam towards the plane wreck determinedly.

* * *

The next afternoon, Bryce drove Rachel to a gym.

She entered the basketball room and found a few African-Americans listening to loud hip-hop and playing basketball.

One of them spotted her and shut off the radio.

He took off his sunglasses and walked to her.

He was the guy she had drunk with the other day at the party.

"Hey guys," Rachel said nervously. "How's it going?"

"Like shit," the guy snapped.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna make it all better, baby," Rachel grinned.

* * *

Bryce was waiting impatiently in the car when someone tapped on the window.

He rolled it open to see Rachel and the guy.

"Get out of the car," he snapped.

* * *

Darren was helping Richard get all the water out of his boat later that afternoon.

"I gotta move," Darren finally said after an hour of backbreaking work.

"You gotta go?" Richard asked as Darren passed him the bucket.

"Yeah, I gotta go to work or my boss is gonna kill me,"

"See you, Darren,"

A few minutes after Darren had left, Richard's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Uh, who's this?" Bryce asked on the other line.

"It's me. You called me." Richard rolled his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Can you meet me now?"

"Sure, where?"

* * *

Moments later, Richard was on a speedboat speeding towards a bigger boat in the middle of the sea.

He climbed up the huge boat to find many people sitting inside, drinking and chatting casually.

He went further in to see someone sitting on a big armchair, and next to him on a sofa were Bryce and Rachel.

"Is it him?" the man asked and Bryce nodded grimly.

The stranger was a well-known drug dealer, Reyes, as Richard had recognized from a magazine.

"What's going on?" Richard asked Bryce.

"You tell me," the drug dealer said and tossed a bag to the floor.

A familiar red and white box fell out.

Richard turned to Bryce and Rachel furiously and they turned away.

"Here's the deal," Bryce started and stood up. "And don't give me that look! Everything's fine!"

"Nobody crashes my party without an invitation," Reyes interrupted. "You found my plane, didn't you?"

"Look, do we have a deal or not?" Bryce snapped, moving towards Reyes.

Immediately, one of Reyes' henchmen pounced on his back, throwing him to the floor.

"Now we're done," Reyes smirked.

The henchman let go of Bryce and he got up quickly.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Why, yes," Reyes nodded. "Yes, there is a problem,"

He grabbed the box from the floor.

"Take some bails to take my cocaine, and then sell it back to me," he ordered.

"Your cocaine? We didn't know anything about that," Bryce cried.

"I don't care how my stuff finds its way back to me," Reyes continued, ignoring him. "I want it back. All of it,"

"That's all we found," Richard fibbed.

"No," Reyes replied calmly. "Stuff don't come in six packs,"

He walked over to a table and picked up a gun, holding it against Richard's forehead.

"There's 300 kilos in that plane, and I want every brick of it in 12 hours' time," he told Richard. "Your friend told me the ocean is your soccer field, so you shouldn't have any problems.

"This is the deal. You're gonna swim back down to the octopus' garden, get the rest of it and bring it to me.

"If you get caught and you give them my name, I'm gonna come after the one you love most, okay?"

Richard stared at him in shock.

He could not bear the thought of Kori being killed.

"Not okay," he said.

"Did you say something?" Reyes growled.

"We don't have the equipment to haul the rest of it up," Richard said. "It costs 30 grand non-refundable to get the rest of it,"

Reyes smirked and nodded to one of his henchmen.

He took a small package from a table and handed it to Richard.

Richard opened it to find 30 grand in cash.

"You have 12 hours," Reyes told him. "Spend it wisely,"

* * *

One of his henchmen drove the 3 friends back to the shore, then left.

At once, Richard dove at Bryce, knocking him to the sand.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rachel cried.

"I can't believe it!" Richard shouted at Bryce, ignoring her. "You put Kori's life in jeopardy!"

"What's wrong with you? I don't understand what the problem is, Richard," Bryce said. "We go down there, we get some coke, we deal with those morons and then in a month, we're on Discovery Channel!

"Up to our knees with treasure, smiling, like this!"

To prove his point, he threw his hands up in the air and flashed Richard a big grin.

"What's the problem?" he asked again.

"It won't be that simple," Richard told Bryce, and then he grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"If anything happens to Kori, I swear to God I'll kill you!" he growled menacingly, then dropped Bryce.

* * *

Way long since I've updated this story.

I've decided to just finish the whole thing off, whether or not anybody is gonna review.

There are **17 **chapters in total, plus the epilogue. I'll probably finish updating all the chappies by... this week perhaps?

A **HUUUUGE** thank you to all my **reviewers and readers**, though more to the former cos they commented.

No offense to readers, though. At least you liked my story, and I know it and I really appreciate it. Really. Really really really really.

**LOVE YA'LL!**


	13. With Greed Comes Sorrow

**Chapter 12**

"I can't believe you people!" Kori yelled that night when her friends broke the news to her. "How can you all just drag Richard into this!"

"I told you she wouldn't go for it," Rachel smirked. "She's so clean she squeaks,"

"Shut up, you coke whore!" Kori shouted at her.

In return, Rachel gave her a nasty look.

"Kori, Rachel, stop," Bryce interrupted. "We're all in this together, alright?"

Kori turned to him angrily. "Not me, not anymore!"

She stormed off down the boardwalk and Richard quickly went after her.

"Bye," Rachel waved.

"Kori!" Richard called. "Kor, wait up!"

"See you on the 10 o' clock news," she snapped and continued walking.

"What?"

"You heard me,"

Richard finally managed to catch up with her and grabbed her shoulder, but she shrugged it away and turned to him furiously.

"What is wrong with you!" she cried. "A week ago you had too much integrity to work for a scuba bob and now you're working for a freaking drug dealer!"

"Kor, believe me, we can do this," Richard told her.

She was almost close to tears when she put her hands on his face.

"I believe in you more than the prospect of any treasure," she said softly.

"If we do this, this is one time," he tried to coax her. "When the salvage is done, it's over. That's it!"

Kori shook her head, a tear streaming down her face.

"It's already over," she whispered and then ran off.

"What're you talking about?" Richard called. "Kori, come on!"

But she was already gone.

He turned back to his friends, who were looking at him pitifully.

* * *

That night, the remaining 4 went out to sea again with the new boat they had gotten.

Victor stayed on the boat to man the pulleys while the others dove down to load the drugs.

Victor pushed a button and two mailboxes dropped down from the boat.

He started the engine and the mailboxes let out strong currents of wind, blowing away the sand below.

"Yeah, blow it away, baby!" Bryce whooped into the microphone.

"I see something, I see something!" Rachel cried excitedly.

"Vic! Stop the engines," Richard ordered.

The strong current finally stopped.

The sand settled to reveal a huge wreck, submerged halfway in the sand.

"Oh my God!" Rachel gasped.

"Look over there!" Bryce cried and pointed to a large bell sticking out of the sand. "There're some markings! What does it say?"

The 3 crowded around the bell.

"Zephyr!" Bryce shouted.

"That's the name of the ship, right?" Rachel asked.

"We've got the fame!" Bryce whooped. "Now let's go get some gold!"

Richard was too shocked to speak.

Instead, he swam towards the boat and, in one of the cracks, found a small jewellery box.

"Richard, where're you going?" Rachel asked.

He ignored her and opened the box to find a necklace with a locket.

Opening it, he found a picture of a man and a woman, who he supposed was the pirate and the Frenchman's daughter.

He stared at it for awhile, thinking of what Kori had told him.

'Would you give up treasure for love?'

'I care about you more than the prospect of any treasure,'

'A week ago you had too much integrity to work for a scuba bob…'

'You should ask yourself what's missing in your life that money won't get you,'

'..Now you're working for a freaking drug dealer!'

All these thoughts lingered in his head as he listened to Bryce and Rachel celebrating behind him.

They had found an old wine glass and a wine bottle, amazingly still intact, and were pouring imaginary champagne.

He kept the locket in his hand as he went to help them load the cocaine from the plane.

"This is heavier than I thought it would be," Rachel complained as she dragged the bundle to the pulley.

After a while, Richard decided to go back to the boat.

"Where're you going?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be back down in a while," Richard told her and swam back up.

He placed the necklace inside the boat cabin and went to check with Victor.

He had his attention fully on the speakers, waiting for the signal to operate the pulley.

"Yo, what're you doing here?" he asked.

Richard didn't reply, instead went to the phone to call Kori.

* * *

Back under the sea, Bryce had just passed Rachel a big bag of boxes of cocaine.

As he prepared the next bag, he didn't notice as something big swam past.

He turned, but it was gone.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the cocaine.

Outside the plane, Rachel was trying to fasten the large bag to the pulley.

She, too, didn't notice as the large creature headed for her.

* * *

"C'mon, Kor, pick up!" Richard yelled, slamming down the phone exasperatedly and dialing the number for the 13th time.

"Dude, give it up," Victor told him from inside the control room. "She's gone from your life forever,"

"Shut up," Richard snapped.

Before Victor could protest, a bloodcurdling scream came through the speaker, then Bryce shouted something, but the line cackled and the connection went dead.

"Rachel!" Victor cried. "Bry, respond! Bryce?"

Richard rushed in to check on the speakers, and then suddenly, a loud splash could be heard behind them.

Bryce emerged from the water, screaming, desperately trying to pull Rachel along.

The bad thing was the water was filled with blood.

"Shit!" Victor cursed and he and Richard raced toward the water.

Richard dove in to help Bryce, and Victor stayed on board to help them up.

When they pulled Rachel up onto deck, Richard noticed her leg had a huge horrifying bloody hole in it, where a shark had bit her.

Ignoring the terrible sight, he released the pulley ropes and raced for the controls.

The cocaine fell back to the bottom of the sea as the boat sped back to shore.

* * *

I've got a **BIG** sorry to all **Raven fans** out there.

I didn't want her to get bitten either, or be called a coke whore, but that was in the script.

In any case, **sorry**.

And, uh, please don't blame **ANYTHING** on the characters. Not Starfire or the shark or whoever else who has done harm or insulted your fave char cos it's all my fault, okay? Blame **moi**. I wrote it.

I'm sure Starfire wouldn't wanna call anybody a whore. She's too nice. Okay?

And the shark was just, well, there.

I love you guys. Thanks for supporting me. **XOXO**


	14. Crash

**Chapter 13**

Bryce leaned against the operation room door impatiently, watching Victor bury his face in his hands and Richard staring out the window blankly.

The operation had taken the whole night and everybody was exhausted.

The doctor came out of the operation room and looked grimly at Bryce, then left.

Bryce looked down and felt tears stinging his eyes, but tried not to cry.

Just then, Kori came running down the hallway.

They had finally managed to get through her phone that morning and she had rushed over as fast as she could.

She ran over to Richard and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Kor," Richard apologized.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she whispered. "I love you,"

* * *

"We gotta get back down there; it's waiting for us," Bryce urged later that day in the truck.

"Shut up, Bryce," Kori snapped.

"You shut up, Kori," Bryce shot back. "Why don't you shut up?"

"You put us all through this!" she cried. "None of this would've happened if it weren't for you! Do you get that!"

"Yes, I got it! But now we're here, so let's go! We'll get down there, get those guys off our backs, and then we can go back down and get our treasure!"

Kori laughed bitterly. "Rachel's dead, and you're still thinking about the treasure!

"You're such an asshole,"

Nobody noticed as Richard massaged his temples, irritated.

"Why am I an asshole?" Bryce continued. "What do you want me to do? You want me to mourn at her funeral?

"Oh, I'm a terrible person. That's what I am, a terrible person!"

Just then, Richard's phone rang and there was silence.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You got it?" a deep voice demanded.

"Look… there were some complications," Richard started.

"You got it or not?"

"…No,"

They stopped at a red light and a van drove up next to them.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" the henchman shouted.

The 4 swiftly turned to the van beside them in horror as the henchman himself got out of the vehicle.

"Richard, drive!" Kori screamed.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Victor shouted.

Richard stepped on the acceleration and turned the car into an alleyway.

The henchmen's van was right behind them.

Suddenly, another car drove into their path from the left.

They had reached a four-way.

"Richard! Stop the car!" Bryce cried.

Richard immediately stepped on the brakes, but it was too late.

Their truck smashed head first into the car's side.

When both cars had stopped, a fat woman came out of the car, shrieking.

"My car! You ruined my car!" she screamed furiously at Richard. "What kind of driver are you!"

"Richard… They're coming!" Victor told him, looking behind them.

Richard, ignoring the steaming woman, stepped hard on the reverse.

The truck headed backwards, and when the henchmen saw it coming towards them, they stepped on the brakes and hit the reverse, too.

Suddenly, they turned into another alleyway and Richard drove past them.

"Get him, get him!" one of the henchmen shouted.

The one at the wheel drove forward, but crashed into a wall.

Cursing was heard from inside the van.

Soon, Richard reached the main road again.

He stopped the car and got out and Kori reluctantly followed him.

"Richard, where're you going?" she cried.

He went over to the other side of the truck and opened the door.

"Dude, what?" Bryce protested.

"C'mon, don't be a coward, get out," Richard urged.

"Why?" Bryce whined.

"Drive!"

Bryce sighed and climbed out, then headed for the driver's seat.

"Richard, what're you doing!" Kori cried in protest.

"I'll be fine, just get in," he pushed her inside to the vacant seat and shut the door.

"Richard, wait!"

"Don't worry, Kor, I'll be okay," he reassured her and gave her a quick kiss, then went off.

"No!" she yelled and tried to get out, but Bryce had already started the car.

* * *

Haha. The fat lady is psychotic.

You should see that scene in the movie. She was screaming her fatass off.

"YOU RUINED MY CAAAAR!" XP


	15. Kidnapped

_AN: There's a mention of the F word somewhere here. Just once, though.

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

Richard walked in the direction of the alleyway and soon, the henchmen's van drove up.

They stopped in front of him and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Kori…" Victor started. "Where is this place?"

Kori had made Bryce drive her to a funfair.

"I don't know," she lied.

After a while, she made him stop the truck and she got out.

"Where are you going?" Bryce called.

"This should've been done a long time ago," she told him.

"I'm going with you!" Victor cried and got out of the truck.

"Yo, bro, what!" Bryce protested.

"Kori might get into trouble," Victor said.

"You moron, get back in!" Bryce snapped, but Victor went after Kori anyway.

Bryce watched as they went up to Roy, their policeman friend, who happened to be on duty.

Kori talked to him for awhile, and then they headed off together.

"Stupid," Bryce sneered. "So stupid,"

Then he drove off.

Richard swam into the secret cave and grabbed the bag he had kept the gold dagger in, and then he swam back up to the henchmen's boat.

"What's this?" one of them asked, pulling out the dagger.

"It's from a sunken ship," Richard replied. "Easily worth 10 times more than your boss' coke.

"You get rid of your boss for me, and I'll give that to you,"

The henchman put the knife to Richard's throat.

"You better make that true," he snarled.

"Kori… why come to the wrong person with this, right?" Roy sighed.

The 3 were in his living room and Kori had just told him about the whole incident.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried, close to tears. "I didn't mean to drag you into this! I just… I didn't know who else to go to,"

She and Victor looked at Roy expectantly.

"Let me make a call," Roy said. "I might know somebody who can help,"

"Thanks, dude," Victor told him as Kori finally broke down.

* * *

The 2 henchmen brought Richard up to their boat, bringing their guns along with them.

There was a slight noise and one of them quickly pushed Richard down to the floor.

Richard obeyed and lay down, watching as they moved stealthily from room to room, searching for their boss.

Richard waited for what seemed like a century, and then finally decided to get up.

He slowly headed downstairs and saw a few dead bodies on the floor, inclusive of the 2 henchmen.

Horrified, he was about to get back upstairs when a door suddenly opened.

Richard spun around to see Xavier.

"Good to see you, business partner," Xavier grinned.

Richard simply stared, too shocked to move.

"You have something that belongs to me, Richard?" Xavier asked.

Richard's reflexes finally took over and he dashed up the steps onto the lower deck.

He was about to run when he saw another henchman head towards him with a gun in his hand.

He quickly pushed open the trapdoor above him and climbed up to the upper deck, shutting the door before the henchman could follow him up.

He ran around the side of the boat, only to be stopped by another henchman.

This time, he didn't run.

Instead, he grabbed the henchman and attempted to throw him overboard.

But the henchman was stronger and threw _him _overboard instead.

The henchman pointed his gun to the water and shot a few times before Xavier came up on deck and stopped him.

Richard swam a distance away from the boat before coming up for air.

"There he is!" Xavier pointed. "Use the harpoon! Go get him!"

The 2 henchmen jumped into a speedboat docked next to the boat and sped after Richard.

Richard quickly dove back down and swam away from them.

The next time he came up for air, they spotted him again and went after him.

Again, he swam back down.

When they stopped the boat to search for him, he swam up and grabbed the bottom of the boat.

"No sign of him, sir," he heard one of them speaking through a walkie-talkie.

"Come back to the boat," the walkie-talkie cackled.

The other henchman drove the boat back to his boss' vessel, Richard hanging on for dear life.

* * *

Roy led Kori and Victor to the jetty, where a few boats were docked.

"Everything's going to be alright," he assured them.

"What about Richard?" Kori asked.

"Richard will be okay," Roy told her. "Trust me,"

Just then, a small boat drove up.

"Here's our ride," Roy nodded at the boat.

The man in the boat smiled and waved.

"Xavier?" Kori asked.

When the henchmen had went into the boat, Richard had took over the speedboat and drove back to the mainland and returned back to the apartment to find his friends.

He found Bryce at a balcony, staring out to sea grimly.

"Hey, Bryce!" he called. "Where's Korina?"

Bryce turned and stared at his drenched clothes.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Long story," Richard said hurriedly. "Where's Kor?"

"She went to the car with Vic," Bryce shrugged. "She went to a friend. I couldn't stop her,"

"I'd better call them," Richard pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"What's going on?" Bryce asked.

"Reyes and his team were dead. Xavier killed them.

"Reyes and Xavier were partners, and Reyes was trying to kick Xavier off the deal,"

"So Xavier doesn't look for treasure, really?" Bryce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The guy's looking for his plane the whole time,"

Richard put the phone to his ear and a moment later, someone answered.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

"Hey, who's this?" Richard asked, panicking.

"Richard, hi!" Xavier greeted cheerily. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about this whole thing.

Victor tried to kill me with an air tank just moments before so I finished him off clean, and your girlfriend says she doesn't know where the plane is. Either she's a good liar or she likes pain.

"Richard, you know her better than I do, what do you think?"

"Why don't you just let her go?" Richard asked.

"Wait until you tell me where the plane is and she walks," Xavier told him.

"Let me talk to her for a minute,"

"I would. I would love to let you talk to her right now," Xavier paused for a moment. "But she's got this… thing on her mouth,"

Richard panicked, trying to think quickly.

"You want me to show you where your coke is?" he asked.

"No, no, not _show_, Richard," Xavier replied hastily. "_Tell_. Give me the coordinates right now,"

"No, I'll tell you how this should go," Richard interrupted. "Its 50-50. If you want your coke, you gotta meet me at 3 o' clock due south at Easter Point,"

"Alright, I'll see you there," Xavier agreed. "And don't go back on your word. You saw what happened to my last business partner and Victor,"

Richard hung up and kept his phone dazedly.

Then he turned furiously to Bryce.

"Remember how I told you if anything happened to Kori I was going to kill you?" he asked.

"Yeah…?" Bryce said nervously.

Richard grabbed a wooden chair from nearby and raised it over his head.

"Don't hit me with the fucking chair!" Bryce shouted, putting his hands in front of him in defense.

Richard slammed the wooden chair on the balcony railings, smashing it to pieces.

"You told me it's a one-time thing!" he yelled at Bryce furiously.

"Yeah, okay? Things didn't go the way I planned it. It went wrong!" Bryce said.

"It's ALL wrong!" Richard cried, grabbing the unbroken leg of the chair and smashing it against the floor, breaking it. "Now both Rachel AND Vic are dead, how're you going to answer for this!"

* * *

On the boat, Xavier leaned in close to Kori, who had been gagged and was sitting in a corner.

"If I hadn't had such a sweet tooth…" he paused to sweep a few strands of hair away from her face and she turned away. "I would kill you. I would,"

"Xavier!" Roy called from behind them.

"Yes, Roy?" he asked, getting up.

"You got what you want right?" Roy asked, and then nodded at Kori. "She's had enough,"

"I see," Xavier nodded.

"They're my friends, I trust them," Roy said.

There was a loud bang and Kori whipped her head away.

Roy fell to the floor, dead.

"They were friends of mine, too!" Xavier yelled at his dead body.

Breathing heavily, Kori glanced at the bodies of her friends tearfully.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to think it through?" Richard demanded. "Didn't I!"

"No! No, you didn't!" Bryce snapped, jabbing a finger at him. "You went along with it like me!"

There was awkward silence, and then Bryce put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Richard," he cried. "I screwed up,"

"Man, I screwed up," Richard said. "I was the one who screwed up,"

Bryce thought for a moment.

"Is Reyes's yacht still out there?" he asked and Richard turned to him slowly.

Minutes later, they were speeding out to sea in a dinghy.

They first went to Darren's boat for his assistance in the plan, and then Richard headed for Reyes's boat alone.

* * *

**3 MORE CHAPS AND AN EPILOGUE TO GOOOO.**

Woot.

Aren't you EXCITED? **:D**

Well, I've got something to keep you busy. I have a feeling almost nobody is going to answer to this, but...

**Which is your favourite chapter so far?**

C'mon, c'mon, I need some feedback.

I'm not updating till I get **2 answers from 2 different people**.

**2!** That's all I'm asking for.

Please don't make me cry.


	16. Lost and Found and Lost

**Chapter 15**

With his hands tied behind his back, Richard was led down to the engine room by Xavier and one of his henchmen.

The door opened and Richard almost cursed out loud when he saw Kori, Victor and Roy lying on the floor, motionless.

"Ta-dah!" Xavier announced.

"KORI!" he yelled.

"Relax, man, she's still alive," Xavier chuckled as Kori stirred. "If you want her to live, you take me to the plane. We'll dive together. It'll be like old times,"

"If you let her go, I'll sweeten the deal," Richard told him, his eyes never leaving Kori.

"With what? That shipwreck in your backyard? Your dog?" Xavier asked. "You have nothing to give me, Richard,"

"I found Le Zephyr," Richard told him and Xavier laughed. "It's worth more than all the cocaine, and you can have it all to yourself,"

"Grow up, Richard,"

"It does exist, it's not a myth," Richard insisted as Kori struggled to get on her legs.

"Alright, prove it," Xavier said.

"Then let Kori go!" Richard yelled, but he was pulled away by the henchman, shouting Kori's name as he went.

"He found Le Zephyr," Xavier smirked at Kori, and then left the engine room, leaving her alone with two corpses.

"So how long have you been a drug trafficker?" Richard asked Xavier, trying to make conversation.

He had his hands still tied and Xavier had brought him out to sea to get the cocaine.

"We salvage, Richard," Xavier said. "And investors don't like it when we come up with empty tanks,"

The boat stopped and he turned to Richard questioningly.

"Rudder down," Richard told him and he repeated the instructions to his henchman at the wheel.

"Why, Richard, why do you have to put me in this situation?"

"If you weren't my old pal, I wouldn't,"

"Now you sound like a man with a future,"

"The way I see it, you're the one whose days are numbered. You have this big ship, with all the gear and all, and you couldn't even find your own plane," Richard mocked.

Kori had managed to get up on her feet and with a grunt, she pulled off the masking tape over her mouth using her free hand.

Her other hand was, unfortunately, handcuffed to Victor's.

She grabbed hold of each of Victor's hands, which were handcuffed to both hers and Roy's, and tried to pull them out of the way.

"There's something up ahead!" one of the henchmen shouted.

He used a long stick to fish a familiar red and white box out of the water, and then gave it to Xavier.

"Now who's the treasure finder?" Richard grinned.

"What the hell is this, Richard?" Xavier asked.

"That's one of your coke, captain," Richard told him. "And now I'm gonna go down and destroy the rest of it!"

He put one foot on the railing and pushed himself off, diving into the sea with his hands still tied behind him.

Xavier leaned over the railing and pounded his fist on the bars.

"Suit up!" he yelled furiously to his crew, and everybody scuttled around, putting on gear.


	17. Underwater War

**Chapter 16**

Using all her strength, Kori managed to lug Victor and Roy to the side with her hand still handcuffed to Victor's, where she could reach the chest of drawers in the corner.

Using her free hand she opened all the drawers, sweeping her hand around in every one to find what she was looking for.

Finally, in the top drawer, she pulled out a long, shiny sword.

Glancing at it for a moment, she turned back to Victor and held up their handcuffed hands.

With one final look at her dead friend, she brought the sword swiftly down onto the link of their handcuffs, setting her free.

Just then, the engines started and Kori realized somebody must be moving the crane on the boat.

Using the sword, she broke one of the pipes and the engines stopped.

Up on deck, the crane whirred and stopped abruptly, so the henchman working it made his way down to the engine room to investigate.

Pushing on a button, the engine room door slid open and he stepped in.

Walking further in, he saw Victor and Roy lying dead on the ground, but no Kori.

Just then, he heard something behind him.

Turning swiftly, he saw Kori just as she ran out of the engine room and press the button.

The door slid swiftly close, trapping the henchman inside.

Up on deck, the other henchman was standing watch when another boat drove up.

Darren called out to him and held out a huge dead fish.

"Hey! This is your lucky day, man!" he whooped.

Under the water, the 3 henchmen and Xavier saw another boat driving up next to theirs.

Ignoring it, they entered the plane with their underwater guns while Xavier headed in the other direction.

Imagine his surprise when the shipwreck of Le Zephyr came into view.

Exploring, he found the cannon that had the name of the ship embossed in it and his eyes went wide.

"You get out of here or I'll shoot!" the henchman yelled, pointing his gun at Darren.

But Darren was faster- he pointed the fish at him and a hidden harpoon shot out of the fish's mouth, hitting the henchman in the middle.

Darren turned on the engine and the boat sped away, pulling the henchman behind in the water.

He turned to check on the henchman and immediately regretted it, considering the fact that the wounded henchman was leaving a trail of blood behind him.

The 2 henchmen split ways in the plane- one went towards the cockpit while the other to the back.

The first one found the dead pilot's body in the cockpit.

Shuddering, he turned around, catching sight of some bubbles coming from a hatch under the plane.

Knowing fully well that ships don't produce air bubbles, he readied his gun and swam towards the hatch.

Before he could reach it though, Bryce pounced on him from behind, grabbing his mouth piece and holding him down.

Kori climbed up to deck stealthily, in case somebody else was still up on deck and she needed to run.

Suddenly, the floorboards below her shattered open and the henchman she had trapped in the engine room climbed out furiously.

She screamed and ran out the door onto the lower deck.

The henchman chased after her and she ran up the stairs, but he grabbed her leg.

She kicked his hand off and continued running up.

Kori ran into the control room and held the door open.

When he put his hand on the door frame, she slammed and locked the door shut, causing him to scream in agony.

Ignoring his cries, she grabbed the radio transmitter.

"Mayday! Mayday!" she shouted into it. "This is Sea Robin, southwest of Easter Point…!"

Before she could continue, the henchman slammed his head against the window, smashing it.

He used his free hand to reach into it and unlock the door.

Kori dropped the radio and dashed off.

One of the henchmen had found his friend dead in the cockpit.

His air tank and gun were gone and he figured Richard and Bryce had took them for themselves.

Just then, he spotted them swimming out of the plane.

He followed them out and pointed his gun straight at Richard.

Bryce swam in front to block him and got hit in the thigh.

Richard angrily turned back to the henchman.

Before the henchman could get another shot, Richard aimed the harpoon he had taken from the dead henchman at him and pressed the trigger.

It hit him-disturbingly-in the eye.

Roaring in pain, he pulled it out and blood filled the water.

One of the sharks that were swimming nearby headed for him, its jaws closing around his body as he screamed out.

Richard and Bryce winced as the shark swam off with him in its jaws.

The other henchman swam out of the plane and Richard shot at him.

It was a bull's-eye, right in the middle of his chest.

Without thinking, he pulled the harpoon out, like his dead friend, and another shark came for him.

Richard turned to Bryce and gestured at his thigh.

If Bryce removed it like what the previous two had done, the sharks would have another feast.

Bryce gave him the thumbs-up and Richard grabbed his arm, helping him swim up to the surface, the harpoon still stuck in his leg.


	18. A Narrow Escape

**Chapter 17**

Kori got out of the control room through the back door, grabbing a long steel rod while she was at it.

The henchman, yelling in pain, went after her.

She swung the rod at him, but missed and hit a box instead.

An axe dropped out of the box, unfortunately, and the henchman picked it up, walking menacingly towards her, swinging the axe around maniacally.

She backed off, terrified, as he missed her by an inch.

He swung the axe down again, this time hitting the tip of Kori's slipper.

She yelped and pulled her foot out, backing away again.

The henchman threw the axe aside and went after her.

As she neared the railings, she swung the stick from below him, hitting him between the legs.

While he was crying out in pain, she grabbed him and pushed him into the water.

Unfortunately, he grabbed her and they both fell in.

They both struggled in the water as a shark, angry for not getting his share, swam towards them hungrily.

Kori managed to ditch the henchman for a moment before she swam up to the surface.

She got a breath of air before the he pulled her down again.

She spotted the shark nearing them, and she quickly gave the henchman a hard kick in the chest.

Kori successfully ditched him and she quickly swam back up to the boat for dear life.

She managed to climb up at the last minute and when she turned back, the henchman was screaming and thrashing in the blood-filled water.

Xavier found his way back to the plane and spotted Richard swimming around inside.

Gripping his harpoon tightly, he followed suit and saw Richard near the cockpit.

Richard grabbed a small air tank and used it to hit the mechanism of a larger one, attempting to release the air inside so the air tank would shoot ahead towards the gas tank he had spotted behind Xavier.

Xavier lifted his harpoon and aimed it at Richard. As he was about to shoot, Richard brought the small air tank down hard onto the mechanism.

The mechanism broke off and air shot out, rapidly pushing the air tank forward.

Spotting his chance, Richard quickly swam up out of the plane and started toward the surface.

In the plane, Xavier had easily dodged the zooming air tank, but unfortunately, the air tank hit the gas compartment behind him.

With a loud boom, the whole plane exploded underwater, killing Xavier instantly.

The surrounding water had doused the explosion, sending thousands of massive air bubbles up to the surface.

Richard hadn't reached the surface in time and was swallowed up by the cloud of air bubbles.

"RICHARD!" Kori yelled from the surface.

Without hesitating, she dove into the water.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_note: i'm using this weird border cos the line thing on my editor isn't working. sob._

**Whoopee.** The end of chapter 17. We've got an epilogue to go and that's the end of it all. **Whoo-hoo.**

Just one thing. I just realised that I had forgotten to add **CHAPTER 2**, where Rachel and Bryce arrive!

How could I...!

So, do you guys want that chappie or not? If you do, I'll post it at the end of this whole thing, so, you know, you can at least have a look, even though it should be long-posted. **Do let me know**.

**One last note**--- I'm writing up a new story and I'll **dedicate the first-ever chapter** to the:

**20th reviewer for INTO THE BLUE**

and

**50th reviewer for TEEN TITANS IDOL**

G'luck. ;)

Duskecho.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

6 weeks later…

Bryce and Darren peered over the side of the sleek new boat.

On the side of the boat, the words 'Zephyr' were carved skillfully onto it.

Richard's dog peered into the water with them, its tongue hanging out.

They all watched as Richard and Kori swam up to the boat, hand in hand, and emerged on the surface.

Richard's dog barked excitedly and licked Darren's face.

"Roll it up!" Richard called, taking off his mask.

They got onto the boat and watched intensely as Darren switched on a machine.

The machine started rolling in the rope that was attached to it. The rope jerked a little, as if pulling something heavy.

Soon, the old cannon appeared at the surface.

Bryce took over the machine as Darren leaned over the side of the boat and gripped the rope tightly.

Nobody noticed as the machine whirred and let out smoke.

Just as the cannon was about to reach the boat, the machine conked out and the rope snapped, causing the cannon to drop back into the sea.

Everybody jumped back as seawater splashed all over them.

"Why?!" Bryce exclaimed.

"Oh, well," Richard shrugged. "We can always come back tomorrow,"

"Why?!" Bryce asked again.

Richard smiled at Kori then kissed her passionately. "I've got everything I need right here,"

Meanwhile, the cannon had sunk down toward the shipwreck. It landed on a part of the wreck and the wood shattered, exposing hundreds of gold bars hidden underneath.

Back on the boat, Bryce was still peering into the water while the others were packing up, ready to leave.

Without warning, he dove into the water.

"Bryce?" Kori called.

"What's he doing?" Darren asked and Richard's dog barked.

"What a jackass," Richard chuckled.

Moments later, Bryce surfaced, waving his arms hysterically. "I GOT THE CHEESE!!!"

"What?" Darren asked.

"I HAVE THE DOUGH!!!" Bryce shouted.

"You found the treasure?!" Richard cried.

Kori grasped Richard's sleeve, her heart pounding.

"Richard!" she breathed. "It can't be!"

"Maybe it can be, Kori, if you guys believed me?" Bryce snapped playfully.

Blinded with excitement, Richard, Darren and Kori all dove into the water.

"Hey!!" Bryce cried out, diving in after them.

"Wait for me!!!"

… … …

_The world's oceans hold over_

_6 billion dollars worth of treasure…_

_Still waiting to be found._

**END**

**

* * *

**

and that's the end of it!!!

if you ask me, this was rather poorly written, compared to my other fanfics. maybe that's because i wrote it when i was younger and dumber and i didn't bother to rewrite it. xp

but i hope you like it. i tell you, the movie is way better.

duskecho. XOXO

P.S. please review and support my other fics, okay:)


End file.
